


Not Sorry

by Angenou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I love them both, Leviathan is a little shit and I will not hear otherwise, MC pining for Lucifer, Mention of problematic ship, No beta we die like lilith, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angenou/pseuds/Angenou
Summary: Levi catches MC reading awful fanfic and calls them out on it.
Kudos: 36





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my lack of tags, posted on mobile and I'll update it later. Entirely unedited, written and posted within like 10 minutes. I might be sorry later. I wrote this delirious on sleep meds. Upon reading it while awake, I've decided to let it stand. The idea made me laugh myself to sleep, and I still giggle at it.
> 
> Lucifer and Sebastian remind me of each other. I needed to purge myself of it. Thank you.

My only saving grace is that Ao3 doesn't show what I've kudos'd or commented and lets me hide bookmarks if I want. My love of reading "dead dove do not eat" mustn't ever be discovered my people who know me irl. I'd dissolve into tears, fading out of existence rather than explain, ever.

I've gotten too used to friends and family who don't bother looking at my phone screen in the human realm, so when I'm reading in the common room in the House of Lamentation, a certain weeb reading over my shoulder takes me by complete surprise. Fool that I am.

"Lololol MC, are you actually reading Sebaciel fic?" I can't get to him before he finishes, but there's no stopping myself from launching myself at the demon, hands reaching fruitlessly for his mouth to cover it up.

"You shut your fucking whore mouth, Leviathan!" The bastard cackles as he catches me and holds my arms away from his face.

"Oh my Diavolo, Lu-" panicking now, I headbutt him from under his chin. He left me no options. I have a type, and nobody needs to know. This fucking turbo nerd would see the similarity right fucking away, just my luck.

"I swear to you, I will find a way to end you if you say another word aloud of this. Do not examine what you've seen any further." I pant each word as I thrash about, attempting to twist out of his grasp.

"Whatever you two think you're doing, halt immediately. Dinner is ready." Lucifer's voice stops me on instinct, which throws Leviathan into hysterics. I can feel Lucifer raising an eyebrow at us, despite not being able to see him from my current position.

Salvaging nothing, leaving my pride smoldering where it fell, I reply meekly. "I'd love to, Sir, but I can't get free. If I may request your assistance?" At this, Leviathan let's go of me to clutch at his stomach as he laughs at me. I shove him, toppling him to the ground where he lays, laughing.

I march off, doing my best to ignore both demons in the room. I don't fail to notice Lucifer waiting to question Levi. Fuck my life.


End file.
